Mi hermosa despedida
by Hana to Kana
Summary: Era la despedida. - La muerte era su única salvación.


**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nosotras solo utilizamos a los personajes para nuestras historias.**

**Este fic es de nuestra autoría.**

**Hana aportó ideas y Kana las plasmó en letras.**

**Esperamos sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Nombre: Mi hermosa despedida.**

**Autor: Hana to Kana.**

**Clasificación: T**

**Genero: Romance, Drama****.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**Mi hermosa despedida.**

Desde aquella altura todo parecía pequeño, sentía las fuertes ondas del viento chocar contra su pálido rostro sacudiendo aquellos azabaches y rebeldes cabellos.

¿Porque?, a tan joven edad su único deseo era saltar, olvidar aquellos problemas aquellas molestias que carcomen día a día su vida. Desearía ser libre, poder ser como los demás adolescentes de su edad pero no, él debía ser hijo de una familia prestigiosa y vivir bajo aquel techo con ellos.

Su familia era la raíz del problema, su "padre" golpeando a su madre, su hermano defendiéndola a ella y a él de su "padre", su "padre" golpeando a su hermano. Todo se había convertido en una rutina, una de la cual ya se había cansado de la cual no quería saber más.

¿Lanzarse o no lanzarse?

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo a morir ya que si no se lanzaba moriría de algún paro cardiaco o de hipotermia. Era invierno, cuando era un niño amaba esta época del año pero ahora... aborrecía todo lo que tuviera que ver con compartir con su familia.

¿Porque todo cambio?

El recordaba ser feliz, recordaba sonreír de alegría mientras abrazaba su madre y jugaba con su hermano, recordaba a su padre siendo estricto pero cálido, ¿En qué momento todo cambió?, tal vez desde lo que en su niñez sufrió, la verdad ya no le interesaba solo faltaba saltar aquella malla para descubrir lo que era ser libre.

Respiró profundo dándose valor. Caminó despaciosamente a tal punto en que no sabía si arrepentirse o saltar. Estaba a punto de saltar, al fin terminaría todo.

- No lo hagas. - Susurró una voz suave proveniente de una chica. _Genial, otra loca. _Pensó, aun trastornado ignoró a la chica con intensión de lanzarse de nuevo.

- No... No lo hagas. - Dijo de nuevo la chica, el tono de su voz detonaba preocupación.

- N-No lo hagas por favor. - Repitió, su voz sonaba entrecortada cosa que lo extrañó en sobremanera.

Interesado o más bien molesto volteó, al hacerlo se encontró con una chica de tez pálida, lacios y largos cabellos azabaches con destellos azulados; Sus ojos, fue lo que más le llamó la atención, aquellos destellos lilas, grises y hasta blancos simulaban una pupila, en sus lagrimales se veía como se acumulaban aquellas gotas saladas una por una haciéndole más extraña la situación.

¿Quién era ella?

¿Porque lloraba?

¿De dónde había salido aquella chica?

Debía de admitirlo, era realmente hermosa algo que él nunca veía en una mujer.

Ella por su parte se acercó, de manera lenta y precavida con intenciones de no cometer un error fatal como el de obligar al chico a saltar, no, de tan solo pensar aquello se atormentaba de nuevo.

- No lo hagas. - Repitió de nuevo.

- ¿Porque no lo haría? - Preguntó fríamente.

- Esa no es la solución. - Habló con voz suave, aquella voz era como una bella melodía a sus oídos. - No lo es. - Volvió a decir, los caminos producidos por sus lágrimas recorrían aquellas pálidas mejillas, su piel se veía suave al tacto pero a la vez le daba la sensación de ser fría.

- Esa no es la solución. - Repitió. - No lo es. - Quería hacerle entender que aquella acción tan descabellada traería consecuencias, ella lo sabía, huir no servía de nada puesto que algún día debes enfrentar lo que más temes, lo que más odias, lo que más te hace daño.

- Vete, esto no es de tu incumbencia. - Ella negó.

- No permitiré que te lances... Sasuke-kun.

¿Sabía su nombre?

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

¿Era una de sus acosadoras?

- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó en un susurro.

- Yo... soy Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. - Abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Hyuuga? que el recordara no había Hyuugas en su instituto, entonces... ¿Qué hacía una chica de su edad asegurando que era una Hyuuga?

No se había fijado en algo sino hasta que una fuerte ventisca le hizo temblar levemente, hacía frio, mucho frio y el solo tenía su habitual uniforme de invierno, pantalones, y sudadera negra quedando en contraste con la camisa blanca. Ella por su parte llevaba un uniforme extraño, ¿De qué instituto era? el no recordaba un uniforme así, falda tableada hasta la rodilla de color verde opaco junto a una camisa de mangas largas y el habitual moño en el cuello. ¿Acaso no tenía frio? él se sentía congelar y ella se encontraba inmutable ante la temperatura.

- Lárgate Hyuuga, déjame hacer lo que quiero... por primera vez. - Susurró, dando media vuelta trató de lanzarse más el fuerte agarre de la chica se lo impidió.

- ¡Te dije que no! - Dicho esto lo lanzó hasta chocar contra la pared de la azotea ¿Que era esa chica? lo lanzó a uno diez metros de distancia en un momento. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, le había lanzado tan fuerte que sentía los calambres en su espalda y brazo derecho partes que recibieron más directo el impacto.

- ¿Que... Que eres? - Preguntó en un susurro, no estaba molesto es solo que el dolor y el asombro le revolvían sus emociones ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- Yo... lo lamento Sasuke-kun no fue... mi intensión.

- Cállate... te dije que no te entrometieras... ¡Déjame solo! - Gritó, sentía la necesidad de golpear algo, de desahogarse.

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró entre lágrimas, corrió hasta la puerta desapareciendo dejándolo solo... de nuevo solo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - Susurró un hombre, escondido dentro del edifico observaba al azabache, a aquel chico tan frio pero tan solitario, tan vacío. - No puedo permitir que suceda, no de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día anterior no había sido como lo esperaba, tras tratar de suicidarse y ser salvado por una chica de fuerza sobrenatural sintió la verdadera curiosidad de saber quién era Hyuuga Hinata.

Por otra parte la situación en su hogar no mejoraba puesto que al llegar más tarde el día anterior su "padre" se enojó y Mikoto, su madre, en un fallido intento por defenderlo ahora se encontraba obligada a hacer las labores del hogar ya que su "padre" como castigo había despedido a toda la servidumbre incluyendo al chofer.

Ahora caminaba hacia el Instituto, vagando entre sus pensamientos, ignorando todo a su alrededor... era mejor así ya que a el nada de eso le importaba.

¿Quién era esa chica?, bueno por su nombre sabía que era Hinata pero... ¿Que era?

Necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba saber de dónde había salido aquella chica tan extraña.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, Buenos días! - Aquella voz chillona lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Sakura una compañera de clase y vecina de toda la vida era la única por así decirlo a la que le dejaba acercarse a el por lo menos 2 metros de distancia.

- Hmp.

- ¿Hiciste los trabajos de hoy?, ¿Necesitas que te preste alguno?

No la escuchaba, su mente divagaba de nuevo en aquellos recuerdos... Hyuuga Hinata...

- ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¿No me estas escuchando? - La miró, sin interés alguno.

- ¿Qué quieres Sakura?

- Me preguntaba si... ¿Tienes planes al término de clases?

- Estaré ocupado. - Dicho esto entró al aula de clases seguido por la chica, era duro con ella pero así evitaba que se ilusionara de más puesto que él no quería sentirse aferrado a alguien.

- Sasuke. - Otra molestia.

- ¿Qué? - Miró desafiante al adulto que yacía parado al frente suyo.

- Necesito hablar contigo al término de clases, ¿De acuerdo? - Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Para qué?

- Tú solo ve niño, y ten más respeto soy tu maestro. - Gruñó bajo, ese chiquillo era con quien más trabajo le costaba contenerse.

- Dobe.

- Teme. - Susurró, no lo respetaba... podría ser infantil pero no importaba con tal de hablar con él.

- ¿Qué hablabas con Naruto-sensei, Sasuke-kun? - Preguntó Sakura.

- Quiere hablar conmigo después de clases.

- Oh... ¿Por eso estarás ocupado?, ya veo... Oye Sasuke-kun, ¿No has escuchado los rumores?

- ¿Rumores?, ¿Cuáles rumores? - En cierta forma se preocupó, ¿Y si lo habían visto tratando de lanzarse?, su "padre" lo mataría con sus propias manos.

- Pues... dicen que han visto a una chica por los pasillos y en el baño de chicas. - Sintió escalofríos de pensar en ello. - Es algo así como un fantasma... lleva un uniforme extraño y al parecer se la pasa llorando.

- Mierda. - Susurró. No podía ser la misma chica, ¿Cierto? el habló con Hinata, ella lo tocó ¿Cómo podía un fantasma hacer aquello?, Ni el mismo lo sabía ahora lo único que le preocupaba era encontrarla y deshacerse de Naruto y su molesta platica ¿Que quería esta vez? Naruto era un fastidio, siempre animándolo y tratándole como su rival... se comportaba como un niño.

- Dicen que es muy bonita.

- ¿Dónde dices que la han visto? - Preguntó interesado en lo que decía Sakura.

- Pues... la han visto correr por los pasillos, también la han escuchado llorar en los baños de chicas y... cerca de la azotea. - Susurró al final, odiaba ese lugar cada vez que se acercaba sentía una sensación extraña recorrerle todo el cuerpo y un ambiente demasiado pesado.

- Ya veo, gracias.

- ¡Sasuke, Sakura pongan atención! - Reprendió Naruto molesto, de nuevo ignoraban su clase.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Sasuke. - Lo llamó el rubio desde su escritorio.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Soltó indiferente.

- ¿Sabes? A mis oídos llegan muchas noticias... ¿Qué hacías en la azotea ayer?- Preguntó tranquilamente.

- ¿Quién te dijo sobre eso? - Preguntó, ¿Lo habían visto?

- Ya te lo dije, a mis oídos llegan muchas noticias...- Aclaró, su tono era más frio de lo normal. - Ahora respóndeme.

- Eso no te incumbe. - dijo Sasuke levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Sabes? Hay una historia que se asemeja mucho a tu caso. - Susurró formando una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

- No me interesa. - Dijo, dando media vuelta caminó acercándose aún más a la puerta del salón de clases.

- Yo sé que no, pero solo debes quedarte a escucharla.

- Porque debería. - Se volteó enfrentando la mirada azulina de su maestro.

- No lo sé, solo creo que deberías escucharla. - Soltó despreocupado el mayor.

- Me voy. - Dicho esto se giró de nuevo abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Que sabes de la familia Hyuuga? - Preguntó Naruto interrumpiendo su huida.

- ¿Qué? - Soltó desconcertado.

- ¿Qué sabes de la familia Hyuuga? - Preguntó de nuevo.

- Son una empresa familiar, como los Uchiha.

- ¿Qué más?

- Naruto… ¿A dónde quieres llegar? - Lo enfrentó de nuevo, se estaba molestando ante tanta interrogación.

- Solo responde.

- Sé que Hyuuga Hiashi, es un hombre de negocios, al igual que Fugaku, que lleva la compañía con su sobrino Hyuuga Neji, y que tiene una hija única… Hyuuga Hanabi creo. - Terminó de contar luego de acercarse al joven maestro de nuevo, esta vez tomó asiento.

- Ahí es donde te equivocas. - El mayor sonrió.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó un tanto confundido.

- Hiashi Hyuuga, no solo es el padre de Hanabi Hyuuga, antes de la niña que es ahora su única hija, tuvo una hija más, la mayor, Hinata Hyuuga. - Le explicó Naruto.

"_¿Hinata… Hyuuga?, ¿La misma chica con la que me encontré ayer?"_

- A qué viene todo esto. - Aquella conversación, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando.

- Sasuke, te voy a contar la historia de Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata-chan. - Ambos se veían fijamente, aquellos recuerdos eran dolorosos para Naruto pero Sasuke... Sasuke era como ella.

- Para que querría saberlo. - Bufó molesto.

- Para que veas que lo que ibas a hacer ayer, no era la solución. - Habló de manera suave, cálida. Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir ambos ojos de par en par ¿Lo habían descubierto?

- Me voy. - Se levantó. Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, su acompañante lo tomo del brazo y lo sentó en la silla de nuevo.

- Dobe, ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó molesto.

- Teme, te dije que te quedaras a escuchar. - Soltó simple.

- No quiero. - Se levantó de nuevo.

- Siéntate. - Lo sentó de nuevo, esta vez el rubio tenía una expresión un tanto amenazante.

- Hmp. - Gruñó el chico.

- Hinata Hyuuga, era una chica dulce, tierna y tímida, con problemas en su familia, que en la escuela no demostraba, siempre fue amable con todos, incluso con el chico al que todos discriminaban. - El aire se tornó melancólico.

- Suenas como si la conocieras.

- Lo hice. - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. – En su hogar, a ella, la despreciaban, la aborrecían y la ignoraban, porque según el consejo de la empresa Hyuuga, ella no tenía el valor suficiente para sobrellevar la compañía Hyuuga… siempre había estado bajo tanta presión. - Su mandíbula se tensó.

- Dobe...

- Desde que su madre murió, su padre nunca le prestó atención. La golpeaba e insultaba, pero ella, seguía siendo de la misma manera, dulce, amable, tierna y tímida, ella jamás cambio su forma de ser. En el Instituto, demostraba aquella personalidad tan valiosa, aunque la mayoría de veces llegaba con moretones en los brazos, piernas y rostro no se quejaba.

Hubo un tiempo en el que yo era tratado como la peor escoria del mundo, puesto que era huérfano, y vivía solo con mi abuelo quien me adoptó como su nieto. Ella fue una de las pocas personas que me trato como una persona normal a pesar de mi situación… En ella encontré un apoyo, alguien en quien confiar y sabía que no me iba a traicionar, ni a ver con desprecio como los demás. Ella encontró lo mismo en mí, encontró una salida de su mundo, un lugar en el cual sentirse aceptada y apoyada.

Un día cualquiera, ya a la salida de clases, encontré una pequeña carta en mi casillero, la abrí y la leí quedándome en shock por unos instantes, era de ella, era su carta de despedida; Como nunca lo había hecho, corrí hasta la azotea hasta quedarme sin aliento, al llegar, ella estaba parada en el borde de la baranda, la llamé espantado por lo que haría y ella solo me dijo...

_Gracias, Naruto-kun._

Luego se lanzó, no pude detenerla, no pude evitar que ella muriera y después de mucho tiempo lloré, porque la había perdido porque... ella me amaba y nunca me lo dijo. - Lagrimas se acumularon en aquellos lagrimales, sentía tanta impotencia de tan solo recordar. - Maldición. - Gruñó al sentir aquel peso de los años volver, su corazón dolía, dolía mucho.

- Yo… no entiendo porque me cuentas esto. - Se encontraba en un shock mental, no sabía qué hacer.

- Ella se encuentra aquí, encontró amistad, apoyo, una salida… ¿Pero sabes lo que nunca encontró? - El joven frente suyo negó levemente. - Amor, ella nunca encontró amor. - Susurró de manera quebrada, tratando de suavizar aquel sentimiento de culpa.

- Yo… debo irme. - Dijo Sasuke. Se levantó y corrió fuera de aquel salón, estaba confundido, por lo que le acababa de decir su Sensei, aquella chica que había visto ayer… realmente era un fantasma… Hyuuga Hinata estaba muerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de salir del salón corrió desesperadamente, no sabía qué dirección tomar por lo que en un arranque tomó el camino hacia la azotea. Al llegar se dobló tratando de normalizar su respiración, había corrido por todo el Instituto para llegar hasta ese lugar con las esperanzas de encontrarla.

Cuando se sintió un poco más estable se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta de la azotea y la abrió un solo golpe.

Sollozos, fue lo primero que escuchó.

- ¿Quien está ahí? - Preguntó.

Sollozos, una chica lloraba.

- ¿Hinata? - Al decir su nombre la chica pareció calmarse, el por su parte empezó a buscarla con la mirada encontrándola en una esquina arrodillada en posición fetal.

- Hinata... - Susurró acercándose de manera lenta y precavida, aún le daba escalofríos el tema de que la hermosa chica al frente suyo estaba muerta.

- Hinata. - La llamó de nuevo cuando ya se encontraba a un metro de distancia.

- De-Déjeme. - Susurró con la voz quebrada.

- Hinata soy yo Sasuke. - Al parecer la chica reaccionó, vio como esta se levantaba y en un rápido movimiento se lanzaba a sus brazos.

- ¡L-Lo siento tanto!, A-Ayer no qui-quise la-lanzarte Sasuke-kun. - El chico se encontraba inmóvil ya que como lo supuso su piel era suave pero fría, no sabía que hacer él no era bueno con las muestras de cariño y aquella situación se tornaba incomoda.

- No importa.

- ¿Enserio?, Gra-Gracias Sasuke-kun. - Se separó quedando a una prudente distancia donde se dignó a ver al joven al rostro.

Se sorprendió. El azabache parado frente suyo era realmente apuesto.

- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó extrañado por la actitud de la Hyuuga.

- Na-Nada Sasuke-kun. - Susurró avergonzada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el instante en que Sasuke había dejado solo a Naruto su caparazón de madurez se rompió, dejando ver a un rubio envuelto en lágrimas, sumergido en su pasado, aquel pasado que odiaba recordar.

_- Buenos días Naruto-kun. - Una voz suave le saludó._

_La ignoré, de seguro era otra chica que intentaba burlarse de mí y de mi situación._

_La chica suspiró un tanto desanimada siguiendo su camino, no le presté mucha atención no quería que se burlaran de mí. Aunque cada día sucedía la misma rutina la chica seguía saludándome cada mañana, y yo no le respondía por lo que ella solo seguía su camino sintiéndose un fracaso._

_Después de pensarlo varios días decidí responderle, por lo que un mes después en que cada mañana me saludaba traté de ser amable ya que no perdía nada con aquello._

_- Buenos días Naruto-kun. - Susurró aquella voz de nuevo, que me había saludado desde hacía un mes ya._

_- Buenos días. - Murmuré. La chica se sobresaltó al oír mi voz, aun así decidí no verle al rostro, lo que menos quería era ver su expresión._

_Dos semanas más tarde el Sensei anunció que debíamos hacer parejas, yo ya sabía a dónde iba todo esto, mis compañeros preferían hacerse de a tres, o solos que hacerse conmigo, por el simple hecho de ser huérfano, ¿Que tenía esta sociedad contra los huérfanos? la verdad nunca entendí del porque me despreciaban yo nunca decidí no tener padres entonces ¿Porque me lo reprochaban?_

_- Naruto-kun, ¿Puedo trabajar contigo? - Ahí estaba de nuevo la voz de siempre, levanté mi rostro, al hacerlo observé a una chica, un poco más baja que yo, con un largo cabello negro con destellos azules, piel pálida, y sus ojos lila claro casi blancos, ella era la chica que me saludaba todos los días… y yo de idiota no le respondía "¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!"_

_- Claro… - Solté haciéndole un espacio para que se sentara junto a mí._

_- Gra-Gracias, Naruto-kun. - Una sonrisa… vacía, ¿Porque sonreía así?, la chica era hermosa como para sonreír de aquella manera tan triste._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunté nervioso._

_- Hinata. - Me respondió suavemente. _

_Después de aquel momento cada vez que hacíamos grupos de trabajo nos hacíamos juntos, nos volvimos muy amigos, compartíamos los descansos juntos siempre en compañía del otro._

_Pero todo cambió luego de un mes. Pude observar que ella llegaba a la escuela con moretones en su cuerpo, pero no me atreví a preguntar… Durante todo ese año de amistad, la azotea siempre fue nuestro lugar, siempre subíamos a disfrutar del receso donde todos los días me llevaba el almuerzo, hablábamos sin que otro nos interrumpiera, ese era nuestro lugar, el lugar donde ella y yo compartimos tanto tiempo y a la vez tan poco._

_- Naruto-kun, no deberías dejar que lo que diga la gente te afecte. - Aquel día algunos compañeros de clase se habían burlado de mí, y como rutina había huido hasta la azotea donde ella llegaba para acompañarme, para reconfortarme.  
- Ya lo sé Hina-chan, es solo que es muy doloroso, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era solo un bebe... ¿Sabes lo duro que ha sido estar toda mi vida sin el amor de una madre, y sin el apoyo de un padre? - Lagrimas se acumulaban con la intensión de mostrarme lo débil que era, era patético pero aun así ella solo acariciaba mi cabello y con su voz suave susurraba palabras de aliento._

_- Lo sé... - Susurró. Ella también se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, creía que lloraba por mí, creía que sentía lastima por mi dolor mas no dije nada solo llorábamos en compañía del otro._

_Varios días más tarde Hinata llego con varios moretones en su rostro nuevamente, no me atreví a preguntarle por miedo a su respuesta. Los días iban pasando y varias de las heridas físicas en Hinata fueron sanando, pero luego días después, los golpes volvieron, y así se fueron varios meses de Instituto como una rutina donde ella era la que sufría en silencio y yo solo le acompañaba sin preguntar, sin invadir aquel espacio tan íntimo de ella, me arrepiento de no haber hablado antes._

_Pero un día me cansé, un día en el que ella después de haber faltado a clases el día anterior había llegado ese día con un brazo aparentemente roto enyesado. Ese día me había cansado de verla golpeada, de verla sonreír por inercia, sonrisas vacías y tristes era lo único que se veía en ella últimamente.  
_

_- Hina... - Dije suavemente, después de subir a la azotea.  
- ¿Si Naruto-kun? _

_Me respondió ella, siempre suave, siempre cálida._

_- No te vayas a enojar conmigo ¿Eh? - Eso causó que riera, una risa menos fingida y más al estilo Hinata, eso me alegró.  
- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó.  
- Hina-chan... ¿Porque siempre llegas con golpes en tu rostro? - Su sonrisa se quebró, me sentí mal por haber preguntado.  
- Y-Yo... Na-Naruto-kun... - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, ella se aferró a mi camisa y lloro en mi pecho, mientras yo la abrazaba brindándole mi apoyo, como ella lo había hecho conmigo incontables veces.  
- Si no te sientes cómoda contándome, no me digas nada. - Le susurré suavemente.  
- N-No, yo te quiero contar. - Trató de tranquilizarse retirando su rostro de mi pecho, lo subió a la altura del mío, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos claros que ahora estaban un poco irritados por el llanto.  
- Mi familia es muy estricta. Son personas frías, calculadoras, fuertes y sin sentimientos. - Comenzó su relato. - Y cómo te darás cuenta yo no soy así... Eso hace que mi padre me odie. - Soltó con desaliento. - Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años en el día que nació Hanabi, mi hermana. Yo intente ser una madre para ella dándole todo el cariño que una madre puede ofrecerle a un hijo, Hanabi fue para mí todo hasta que ella decidió ser una Hyuuga. - Apretó ambas manos hasta volverlas puños, pude sentir su impotencia, su ira. - A raíz de eso, ella se concentró en ser mejor que yo, causando que mi padre me odiara, y me golpeara cada vez que tiene oportunidad. - Finalizó sintiendo las inmensas ganas de sollozar una vez más.  
- Hinata-chan, yo... Siempre te cuento mis problemas y tú me das consejos, me apoyas pero yo... No soy bueno para esto, no soy de apoyo para ti, lo lamento. - Le dije dolido, sintiéndome impotente por no poder serle de ayuda.  
- Te equivocas Naruto-kun, tú eres un apoyo para mí... - Susurró mientras lentamente se levantaba y caminaba hacia el borde de aquel barandal que surcaba la azotea por seguridad. -Eres lo único que me ata a este mundo. - Dijo al aire mientras ella miraba al vacío, aquellas palabras me espantaron puesto que para mí ella era muy importante._

_- ¡No digas eso! - Grité, ella solo sonrió._

_- Lo siento. - Susurró.  
_

_Dos semanas después, al término de clases, busque a Hinata en el aula, llevaba tres días pensativa e ida, así que había decidido invitarla a pasar un tiempo juntos al salir del Instituto. Pero no la encontré, por lo que creyendo que estaría por salir caminé hacia mi taquilla, allí había una carta para mí de ¿Hinata? La tomé y con sumo cuidado la abrí esperando no romperla. Cuando pude distinguir la letra, supe que era de Hinata. La tome nervioso y empecé a leerla._

**Sé que te estarás preguntando, ¿Por qué una carta? ¿Por qué no en persona?**

**Pues, porque no tengo el valor suficiente de hacerlo, no tengo el valor suficiente para decirte todos mis problemas, no tengo el valor suficiente para decirte que me harás falta, no tengo el valor suficiente para decirte... Que Te amo.**

**Si, Te amo y no es un amor fraternal como el que siento por otras personas, no es un amor de amigos como el que siento por nuestros compañeros de clase. No, el amor que yo siento por ti Naruto-kun, es un amor que jamás había sentido por alguien, es amor no correspondido, porque yo sé, que para ti yo soy solo tu amiga o tal vez tu pequeña hermanita.**

**Sé que la manera en la que te veo yo a ti, es muy diferente a la que tú me vez a mí... Tú eras mi salida Naruto-kun, eras lo que yo necesitaba para olvidarme de mis problemas, eras otro mundo para mí, y tal vez ya no pueda verte de ese modo más así que gracias Naruto-kun.**

**Junto a ti, aprendí que es mejor sonreír que llorar, aprendí, que realmente tenia a alguien que me apoyaba incondicionalmente, sin importar los errores que cometiera... Contigo pude aprender a amar.  
**

**Gracias Naruto-kun, por todo lo que me hiciste sentir y lo que me hiciste feliz.**

**Hinata H.  
**_  
Entonces recordé... _**Eres lo único que me ata a este mundo.**_  
_

_Corrí a la azotea, ¿Por qué demonios no se me había ocurrido buscar ahí antes? "Soy un idiota", subí las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro para llegar a tiempo, pero la azotea estaba muy lejos, y entre más subía, más larga se me hacia la llegada. Cuando abrí la puerta, ella estaba de pie en el borde de aquel barandal quedando a merced de la vida y la muerte._

_- ¡Hinata! - Le grité, ella suavemente se volteó dejándome apreciar un rostro cubierto de lágrimas que al verme curvo una pequeña sonrisa.  
- Gracias, Naruto-kun. - Susurró terminando con aquella interminable pesadilla se lanzó al vacío. La vi caer, su cabello mecerse en el aire y su rostro antes cubierto de dolor ahora pacífico._

_Después de eso, todo sucedió muy rápido, un maestro encontrándola en el campus, llamando a su padre y hermana, yo tomando la pequeña mochila que había dejado en la azotea, entregándola a su padre aquel hombre que tenía un semblante frio pero que en sus ojos se podía apreciar un deje de tristeza. Una pequeña niña junto al hombre identificado como Hyuuga Hiashi, llorando y gritándole, un joven idéntico a Hyuuga Hiashi que no se alejaba de ella, yo llorando su perdida , y el mundo siguiendo normal, como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Pero en mi mente, siempre estaba la imagen de Hinata llorando y a la vez sonriendo agradeciéndome y diciéndome adiós, mientras a la vez le decía adiós a este mundo a este cruel y despiadado mundo en el que vivió su corta vida.  
_  
- Perdóname Hinata, perdóname por no detenerte. - Gimió con la presión en su pecho aumentando, tanto tiempo había tratado de olvidar pero aquella culpa solo le carcomía porque nunca supo que le amaba porque nunca le dijo lo mucho que la quería porque ahora su mundo donde ella no estuvo por más de quince años se volvía otro vaivén de emociones ante su recuerdo, porque trataba de salvar a un chico que sufría como sufrió ella y porque en alguna parte de su corazón amaba a una estudiante que lo había cautivado y por ello se sentía mal porque tuvo la oportunidad de amar a Hinata y no lo hizo, tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz, de hacerla feliz a ella y la perdió.

Era un completo idiota y se lamentaba por ello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquello se había convertido en una rutina. Aunque debía ver el lado bueno, su familia se comportaba un poco mejor y todos los días veía a Hinata a la hora del receso y aunque fuera muy extraño le había tomado cariño a aquella extraña chica que le llevaba quince años de diferencia.

Lo que le molestaba era la excesiva molestia de Naruto y Sakura por llamar su atención aunque en uno de esos arranques se enteró de algo divertido para él.

- Sasuke-kun. - Saludó la chica como venían haciendo hace una semana, él llegaba a la azotea donde se sentaban todo el receso en silencio. A veces comía algo, otras solo se recostaba en el suelo a ver las nubes del cielo o simplemente observaba a su acompañante con la intensión de conocer más a fondo aquella chica.

- ¿Cómo es que te puedo tocar si estas muerta? - La chica le miró sorprendida.

- No lo sé. - Susurró. - En realidad no sé nada.

- Explícate. - Le dijo interesado.

- No recuerdo gran parte de mi pasado, solo sé que fue triste y doloroso... recuerdo a alguien pero... pero cuando trato de recordar todo se pierde y me confundo mas es como si nunca hubiera estado viva. - Él se sentó derecho tornando su total atención en la chica.

- Entonces, ¿Porque estás aquí? - Preguntó.

- Creo... creo que debo hacer algo importante y eso tiene que ver con esa persona. - Susurró, todo eso era muy confuso para ella pero de tan solo pensarlo el estar sentado junto a un fantasma tampoco era muy coherente.

- Naruto. - Gruñó él.

- ¿Naruto-kun? - Ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par. - Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... - Sintió una extraña sensación al pronunciar aquel nombre, por inercia sonrió llamando la atención del moreno.

- ¿Recordaste algo?

- No lo sé, es solo que... Naruto-kun, ¿Quien fue para mí? - Susurró con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, sin duda aquel chico fue especial. - Quiero ver a Naruto-kun. -

- ¿Qué?, No. - Se negó. El que viera a Naruto además de peligroso no se le daba muy a gusto, seguro y se gritaban amor eterno y otras estupideces, él se vería alejado de ella y así no podría descubrir nada sobre ella y sobre sí mismo.

- ¿Porque no? - Preguntó alarmada.

- El... murió. - Se sintió mal por mentir pero por ahora la identidad de Naruto quedaría intacta por algún tiempo.

- ¿Mu-Murió?, no... No puede ser. - Abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Naruto había muerto?, entonces si no era Naruto por quien estaba aquí, ¿Porque o por quién era?

- ¿Qué pasa?, ni que le quisieras tanto. - Ella no dijo nada, ¿Quererle?

- Quererle... - Susurró, cada vez se sentía más extraña, mas perdida. El sonido que indicaba el término del receso les alertó.

- Debo irme, volveré a la salida. - Ella asintió viendo al moreno partir.

- Quererle... ¿Es por ello por lo que no puedo irme?, ¿Porque permanezco aquí? - Tantas preguntas sin respuestas la sofocaban, necesitaba descansar, desaparecer, ir al lugar en el que debería estar alguien que muere.

- Sasuke-kun... - Susurró. ¿El moreno era la razón?, no lo creía, apenas y lo conocía él no era algo importante en su "Vida" o ¿Si lo era?, ¡Cada vez se confundía más!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien sabía que aquello estuvo mal. ¿Cómo pudo mentirle de aquella manera?, era obvio que Naruto estaba vivo y seguramente él era la razón que decía la chica. Se sentía confundido y molesto, cada vez todo lo que le rodeaba se tornaba más y más complicado sofocándole hasta un punto en el que quería solamente huir.

Patético.

Así se denominaba. Era realmente patético en todo, tratando de suicidarse, viviendo una vida que no quería, sintiendo cosas extrañas por un espíritu... Todo empezaba a complicarse de más incluyendo sus sentimientos. ¿Qué le pasaba?, era obvio que no debía tratar más con aquella chica, debía dejarla en su mundo y el vivir aquella molesta vida que poseía el problema era que... no quería separarse de ella.

Ahora si estaba jodido.

- Sasuke-kun. - Le sonrió la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres Sakura? - Estaba molesto, quería que lo dejaran solo pero al parecer nunca era escuchado, ¿Que había hecho para merecerse a una fastidiosa Sakura?, bueno, ella no era fastidiosa si no que él no soportaba a las personas.

- Perdóname. - Susurró. Cada vez que trataba de hablar, acercarse o de alguna manera tratar de llegar a Sasuke este le hablaba de forma hiriente, haciéndole sentir una verdadera molestia. - Es solo que... Quería salir contigo al término de clases. - Este suspiró. Bien, se comportaba como un idiota con Sakura ya que ella no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas personales ella solo intentaba ser amable.

- De acuerdo. - Los ojos jade le miraron sorprendidos ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le decía sí.

- Te esperaré. - Le sonrió. - Irás a la azotea... ¿No? - Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

- ¿A qué te refieres Sakura?

- En recesos y al término de clases subes a la azotea, supongo que irás hoy también, ¿No? - Pensó un momento en que respuesta dar, ¿Sí o no?, le había dicho a Hinata que volvería cuando las clases culminaran por lo que debería ir, ¿No?

- No tardaré. - La Haruno asintió, eso era un sí.

- ¡Bien!, A sus lugares. - Entrando estruendoso como siempre Naruto llegó. Joder, hoy que no quería ni verlo y el muy idiota aparecía con aquella personalidad explosiva. Lo odiaba.

¿Porque lo odiaba?, El rubio no le había hecho nada además de joderle la existencia cada que podía pero acaso ¿Todo se veía implicado con la Hyuuga?, genial Sasuke, tú y tus gustos extraños.

Ahora solo le faltaba enamorarse.

Sería el límite. Idiota.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El timbre sonó. Sintió que podía respirar nuevamente al saber que ya se encontraba libre de clases por el resto del día, ahora debía subir a la azotea y luego salir con Sakura lo que le quedaba de la tarde.

- Ya vuelvo. - Soltó saliendo del salón de clases. Ella por su parte sonrió, ¿Que tanto hacía Sasuke en la azotea?, fuera lo que fuera se alegraba ya que de alguna forma la actitud del azabache se había suavizado un poco.

Esperaba que siguiera así.

Al terminar de guardar sus cosas siguió con las de su compañero, al salir disparado fuera dejó sus libros hechos un desastre dejándole la linda tarea de organizarlos a ella. Aunque no importaba, estaba feliz al saber que saldría con el Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como si se tratara de un rayo subió y corrió por los pasillos y escalones del Instituto, a veces chocaba con uno que otro estudiante valiéndole poco lo que dijeran seguía sin aminorar el paso o descansar.

¿Porque se apresuraba?, ni que fuera algo tan importante, ¿No?

Ignorando sus pensamientos corrió llegando hasta los últimos escalones donde podría acceder a la puerta de la azotea.

¿Qué haría la Hyuuga?, ¿Lo estaría esperando?, ¿Se alegraría al verlo?

Ignorando de nuevo aquellos extraños pensamientos se decidió por entrar o salir aunque en realidad eso no importaba.

- Hinata. - La llamó. Al momento frente a el apareció la susodicha con una de sus sonrisas. Le gustaban esas sonrisas.

- Sasuke-kun, creí q-que no vendrías. - Susurró un poco avergonzada.

- Solo quería ver como estabas. Tengo que irme. - El semblante de ella cambió un poco.

- ¿Ya te vas? - Preguntó cabizbaja, le había esperado como él había dicho solo para verlo. ¿Porque se iba? - ¿Porque?

- Sakura me ha pedido que salga con ella hoy. - Le pareció un poco extraño el comportamiento de la chica.

- ¿Es tu novia? - Se sintió mal, se sintió extraña al no poder evitar pensar en aquella posibilidad.

- No. Es una amiga de la infancia. - Aunque "Amiga" era demasiado de alguna forma consideraba a Sakura su amiga ya que ella no era como las demás, si bien una vez le había confesado que le amaba el prefirió dejarle las cosas en claro y desde ese entonces la relación con ella se volvió más estrecha.

Se podía decir que la quería, era como esa hermana molesta que siempre está tras de tí.

- Oh... diviértete Sasuke-kun. - Sonriendo a su manera de nuevo lo despidió. - Es- Espero que te di-diviertas con Sakura-san. - El solo asintió.

- Te veré mañana.

- Te esperaré. - Aquel comentario los avergonzó, ¿Te esperaré? aquello podría significar bastantes cosas.

- Hmp. - Con un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas se retiró. Inevitablemente su corazón latía de una manera acelerada y le costaba más de lo normal tratar de respirar.

¿Qué le pasaba?, ¡Odiaba sentirse así!

Todo por la tonta Hyuuga, esa tonta le causaba sensaciones extrañas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al salir de la azotea recordó un detalle importante. Sakura.

Tuvo que correr de nuevo para acortar el tiempo de demora, lo menos que quería era hacerla esperar de más. ¡Dios!, ¿A el que le importaba Sakura?, ¡Que se joda!

- Mierda. - Gruñó. Se estaba convirtiendo en un buen chico y eso le molestaba, en verdad le molestaba.

- Sasuke. - Perfecto. Y en su carrera apareció Naruto.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Bufó. Si no fuera por el secreto que sabía sobre Naruto se vería obligado a pensar que su maestro tenía un grave nivel de obsesión hacia su persona.

- ¿Estas ocupado? - Le preguntó.

- Saldré con Sakura. - El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par. - ¿Te molesta? - Sonrió burlón.

- No... Hablaremos mañana. - Susurró dando media vuelta y alejándose lo más posible de él.

- Vaya. - Susurró. Era extraño ver a un cabizbajo Naruto.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! - A lo lejos pudo divisar a Sakura, traía su maleta y la de ella. - ¡Vamos! - Asintió en silencio empezando a acercarse a la chica.

- No seas tan escandalosa. - Le gruñó tras haber llegado a su lado.

- Lo siento. - Susurró con una sonrisa tierna y un leve sonrojo.

- Vamos. - Ella asintió siguiéndole el paso. - ¿A dónde iremos? - Preguntó. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía a qué lugar iría junto a la Haruno.

- Hoy habrá un pequeño festival por lo que creí divertido ir juntos. - Lo pensó un poco ya que aquello en definitiva parecía una cita.

- No es una cita. - La chica le miró.

- No lo es. Hace mucho no salimos juntos Sasuke-kun, no sabes lo feliz que soy de que hayas aceptado salir hoy. Además... hay algo importante que quiero decirte. - Asintió sintiendo que las palabras de la chica eran verdaderas.

- Vamos. - Ella sonrió.

Ese era Sasuke, y aun así le quería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el festival no pudo evitar divertirse, Sakura aunque escandalosa hacía todo con tal de ganar, hasta le gritó a un hombre por ser tan poco caballeroso y no regalarle un zorro de peluche.

¿Desde cuándo Sakura veía lindos los zorros?, esa chica sí que le parecía extraña.

Esa tarde y parte de la noche la pasaron en aquel festival, si bien no era muy grande ni ostentoso estuvo bien para alguien a quien todo le parecía molesto.

Sakura no había dejado de sonreír cosa que lo alertaba demasiado. ¿Acaso ella aún seguía enamorada de el?, imposible.

Aunque había algo que lo inquietaba, algo que tenía que ver con una cabellera rubia y una voz tan molesta que desearía quedarse sordo.

¿Quién era tan idiota para decir "ttebayo"?, ¡Nadie!, ¡Ah!, solo su estúpido maestro.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? - El aludido miró con interés a la Haruno.

- ¿Qué? - Ella le miró intrigada.

- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó, ese momento le pareció bien para aclarar algunas dudas.

- Sakura... ¿Que hay entre Naruto y tú? - El sonrojo fue inmediato.

¿Naruto y Sakura tenían algo?

Pero el rubio le llevaba más de diez años a la Haruno y aunque no lo admitiera en cierta forma le tenía aprecio a la chica.

- Pues... de eso quería hablarte. - Prestó total atención a la peli rosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Ah, sí?, entonces habla. - La vio respirar profundo como dándose fuerzas para lo que diría.

- Naruto-sensei me confesó que le gusto. - Asintió. - Y pues... el me gusta.

- ¿Te gusta Naruto?, ¿Te falla la vista?, ¿Acaso estas bien de la cabeza? - La peli rosa le miró ceñuda.

- ¡Sasuke! - Reprendió cosa que le alarmó.

Sakura nunca le alzaba la voz.

La cosa era enserio. Suspiró.

- Bien... hablaré con él, ¿Son pareja? - La chica asintió con el sonrojo de nuevo instalado en sus mejillas. - Bien... ¿Alguien más lo sabe? - Negó.

En cierta forma se sintió bien. Sakura confiaba lo suficiente en él.

- ¿Porque me lo has dicho a mí? - Preguntó suspicaz. No presagiaba nada bueno de esta revelación.

- Ayúdame para verme con él. Todos saben que tú y Naruto-sensei son allegados por lo que si salgo con ustedes no se verá extraño.

Ya sabía el que aquello no era gratis. Suspiró. ¿Y ahora que mierda haría?

- Sakura...

- Sasuke-kun... te lo ruego, eres el único en quien puedo confiar, solo te tengo a ti, ¿No quieres verme feliz? - Aquellos ojos verdes le miraron suplicantes, se maldijo una y otra vez por ser un blandito.

- Eres una molestia... - Susurró irritado. - Bien, pero nada de escenitas de amor frente a mí. - La Haruno sonrió casi como aquella luna en fase menguante que podía iluminar aquel lugar. - Sakura... eres una molestia pero te aprecio.

La vio abrir los ojos, luego como una niña a la cual le da su regalo soñado empezó a llorar en silencio mientras lo veía fijamente.

- Yo también Sasuke-kun, sin ti en mi vida no estaría completa. - Dijo ella abalanzándose a él en un abrazo forzado.

_Si tan solo vieras mis verdaderas intenciones. _

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa.

El creía que nada lo aferraba a ese mundo, siempre cansado, siempre distante pero por lo menos una persona trataba de hacerlo sonreír todos los días, trataba de soportar su carácter y protegerlo de todos.

Estaba agradecido.

- Gracias. - Susurró dejando que ella le abrazara siendo un mar de lágrimas.

Esa tonta... ¿Desde cuándo se volvió importante para él?, era como una hermana menor a la que debía proteger del pervertido de su maestro.

Suspiró.

Hablaría muy seriamente con Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese día no tuvo muchas intensiones de levantarse pero al recordar las cosas que tenía pendiente prefirió hacerlo. Necesitaba hablar con Naruto y visitar a Hinata.

Cuando se iba a ir escuchó de nuevo el alboroto, esta vez su Fugaku peleaba con su madre gritando quien sabe cuántas barbaridades al aire.

Estaba cansado, abrumado, abatido, quería huir, quería morir.

Luego la gota que rebasó el vaso fue verlos de frente, Fugaku jalaba a su madre del cabello en dirección a la puerta.

- ¡Lárgate! - Gritó el hombre.

La mujer lloraba desconsolada sintiendo los nuevos moretones más dolorosos que nunca.

- ¡Basta! - Intervino Itachi quien venía listo para partir a la Universidad.

- ¡No te metas!, ¡Lárguense!, vete maldita perra y llévate a estos bastardos. - Sasuke sintió su sangre hervir.

De nuevo ebrio. Cuando lo vio lanzarse hacia su hermano le dio un derechazo lanzándolo al suelo.

- ¡Me cansé! - Gritó colérico, el mayor lo veía sorprendido y molesto, Itachi se encontraba dolido y su madre lloraba devastada en el suelo.

- ¿Cuando llegamos a esto?, yo... amaba a mi familia pero ahora... - Cayó. Odiaba estar allí, odiaba repetir una y otra vez la misma película. - ¿Qué sentido tiene pertenecer a un lugar que no puedes llamar hogar?, mi "padre" es un maldito alcohólico que golpea a mi madre, mi hermano vive en una lucha constante por protegernos. ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Porque no podemos vivir en paz?, ¿Porque te empeñas es torturarnos, Fugaku? - Preguntó viendo rabioso al hombre desde el suelo.

- Tú no eres mi hijo. - Respondió el mayor.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

¿Acaso no podía hacerle más daño?, ese hombre... el era quien le torturaba sus días desde la niñez.

- ¡No Fugaku!, ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! - Gritó su madre devastada. ¿Que estaba sucediendo?

- Tu hermosa madre ha sido una ramera que me engañaba con Izuna, de allí el parecido. - Itachi colérico se lanzó hacia el mayor dándose una pelea de golpes y sangre entre esos dos.

¿Izuna?

¿Su tío?

¿Entonces era por ello que Fugaku lo odiaba?

¿Era por ello que le había hecho... eso?

- Madre... - Llamó confundido viendo como la mujer en el suelo lloraba más descontroladamente.

- Lo siento Sasuke-chan... - Sollozó ella avergonzada de sí misma.

- No... Es una broma, ¿No? - Ahora todo era definitivo.

Su vida se derrumbaba poco a poco.

- ¡Basta! - Gritó de nuevo tomando a su hermano y alejándolo de quien hasta hace unos momentos creía ser su "padre" pero debía admitirlo, ese hombre dejó de ser su padre hace mucho tiempo. - Aunque sea un bastardo siempre creí que eras mi padre, pero ahora... no tengo porque estar aquí. - Le habló al hombre quien lo miraba agotado desde el suelo. - Nissan... - Susurró viendo como su hermano lo miraba preocupado.

- Sasuke... te prometo que nos iremos solo espera un poco, por favor. - Sonrió amargamente viendo el rostro de su hermano, lleno de moretones e inflamado.

- Lo siento. - Susurró abrazándolo como cuando eran niños y gritaba a los cuatro vientos que su hermano era lo que más amaba aparte de su madre.

- Hoy... Nos iremos hoy. - Le susurró su hermano mayor tratando de calmar aquella molestia en su pecho.

- De acuerdo. - Respondió separándose. Evitó mirarlo cosa que alarmó a Itachi. - Mamá. - La mujer lo miró destrozada. - Lo siento. - Susurró besando aquellas lágrimas que derramaba la mujer que amó desde su niñez. - Siento haber sido una carga.

- Eres lo más hermoso que tengo Sasu-chan. - Susurró ella acunándolo en sus brazos. - Te Amo como amo a Itachi, no me importa vivir este martirio con tal de saber que mis pequeños están bien. - Sintió su corazón oprimirse.

Su madre no merecía esto.

- Lo siento. - Susurró besando por última vez la frente de su adorada madre. - Debo irme... necesito aire. - Dicho esto abandonó aquel lugar al que alguna vez llamó hogar.

Estaba decidido.

No había vuelta atrás.

Este día sería su último día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegar Sakura se aventó a sus brazos saludándolo más cariñosa que de costumbre, él se dejó abrazar sintiendo la necesidad de aprovechar ese momento y guardarlo en su memoria por siempre.

- Sakura. - Susurró sintiendo su corazón oprimirse de nuevo.

- ¿Si? - Preguntó ella aún sumergida en aquel abrazo. - ¿Que sucede Sasuke-kun?

- Desde hace años he vivido un infierno en casa, mi padre golpea todos los días a mi madre y nos trata de bastardos a mi hermano y a mí. Hoy... por fin lo enfrenté y me enteré de que soy en verdad un bastardo.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Me siento cansado, me cerré al mundo y no dejé que nadie se me acercara pero una molesta niña de cabello rosa siempre me siguió. Una acosadora en toda la palabra. - Ella sonrió sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos jade. - Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve y la verdad te aprecio, ayer te lo dije, y hoy... te lo digo. - Ella lloró como la noche anterior abrazada a su pecho dejando salir aquellos sentimientos.

Agradecía verla llorar.

Porque ya no tenía fuerzas ni para llorar el mismo.

- Bus-Buscaremos la manera de sacarte de allí Sasuke-kun, hablaremos con el director para que te asignen una habitación en el Instituto.

Él sonrió.

- Gracias. Lo haremos pero debo hablar con Naruto. - Ella asintió.

- Nos vemos al término de clases.

- Debo hacer algo antes de ello. - La chica suspiró.

- La azotea, ¿No? - Asintió levemente. - Te esperaré.

- No tardaré. - Susurró abrazándola de nuevo.

Los demás los veían, hasta Naruto quien en cierta forma se sintió celoso al no poder hacer eso con ella en público.

- Sasuke. - Llamó, el moreno asintió dejando ir a la Haruno a clases.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó a la defensiva.

- Tenemos que hablar. - Fue lo único que se dignó a decir el rubio antes de caminar en dirección a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Hablaste con Sakura-chan? - Preguntó sin molestarse por cómo le hablaba su alumno.

- Si, eres un pervertido al fijarte en una niña. - Reprendió. - Sakura no es un juego, si así lo fuera sería conmigo con quien estaría ahora. - El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

- La amo.

- ¿Y qué?, ¿Qué harías por ella?

- Esperarla toda mi vida con tal de poder tenerla junto a mí. - El azabache sonrió.

- Cuídala. - El rubio asintió satisfecho.

Ya tenía la aprobación del hermano mayor.

- Ahora... dime que está sucediendo. - Habló esta vez más serio.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tu comportamiento Sasuke, vas a la azotea, hablas y hablas solo, intentaste suicidarte, ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó preocupado. Ya eran varias las veces que veía eso cada vez que el Uchiha subía a la azotea.

- ¿Me espías? - Se sintió molesto ante aquello, pero le extrañó el que Naruto no pudiera ver a Hinata.

- Me preocupo por ti. - Respondió el rubio.

- ¿Porque deberías?, no somos amigos, lo único en común es Sakura.

El rubio sonrió.

- Sakura-chan y tu son mis alumnos queridos, tu... me recuerdas a Hinata-chan, ella decía estar bien pero... no pude hacer nada por ella y es por eso que quiero ayudarte.

El azabache suspiró.

Él no tenía salvación.

- Sabes, aunque seas mi sensei siempre te consideraré un dobe. - Sonrió arrogante. El rubio le vio extrañado. - No te preocupes, yo... la amaré, la amaré como nadie la amó. - Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse, dejando a un alterado rubio con muchas preguntas sin respuestas y muchos malos augurios.

- Teme... - Susurró preocupado. Lo vigilaría bien, ese día... sentía que ese día algo no andaba bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando las clases terminaron se sintió satisfecho por lo que hizo.

Muchas de sus molestas fans le gritaron y el solo les dejó en claro que no le interesaban.

Disfrutó un buen almuerzo junto a Sakura quien no resultó ser tan molesta como siempre lo llenó al tope de comida, y aunque ese día no estudió nada sintió que fue el mejor día de clases que tuvo.

Pero al sonar la campana vio su hora de partida como la hora definitiva.

Se levantó de su asiento organizando sus libros luego cuando hubo dejado todo en perfectas condiciones se dispuso a irse.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! - Lo llamó la Haruno. - Te esperaré en la entrada. - Asintió entregándole su maletín.

- Tengo un favor que pedirte. - Ella asintió. - Mi hermano dijo que vendría por mí, si lo ves entrégale el maletín. - Ella asintió extrañada. - No tardaré. - Dicho esto besó la frente de la Haruno emprendiendo una carrera hacia la azotea.

Subió y corrió por escalones y pasillos hasta llegar al lugar más alto de toda la escuela.

Al llegar notó que le puerta estaba cerrada cosa que le molestó, de su bolsillo sacó una llave que había robado de la sala de profesores abriéndola esta vez.

- ¡Hinata! - Llamó buscando con la mirada a la joven de ojos claros. - ¡Hinata! - Gritó de nuevo.

- Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella sonriente viendo como el chico por fin había venido.

- Hinata yo...

- ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? - Preguntó extrañada.

- Te Amo. - Susurró el viéndola a los ojos con una mirada cargada de sentimientos. La Hyuuga no reaccionó quedando impactada por la noticia.

- N-No... - Susurró alejándose de el un paso, luego otro, y otro.

- Hinata... - Susurró dolido al verla alejarse de él.

- No puedes... no lo hagas. - Sollozó ella sabiendo lo que él quería hacer.

- Lo siento... ya no puedo... no puedo...

La Hyuuga lloró a mares y él aunque cansado de todo no evitó derramar algunas lágrimas.

- Quiero terminar con esto. - Susurró el Uchiha.

- T-Tienes que vivir, vi-vive. - El negó viendo aquella opción imposible.

- Mis ganas de vivir se agotaron... quiero estar contigo Hinata... quiero amarte como nadie te amo.

La chica se tornó cabizbaja.

- ¿A-Amarme? - Preguntó en un susurro.

- Naruto... él es mi maestro, aun se siente culpable por perderte. - La vio sollozar. - Él me dijo que ama a Sakura y Sakura lo ama a él. - Se acercó uno, luego tro, y otro paso a ella acortando las distancias entre ambos.

Hinata recordó a un chico rubio, al chico que amó antes de morir.

- Naruto-kun... quiero que sea feliz. - Susurró tratando de parar los gimoteos que salían de sus labios cada vez que dejada bailar libres aquellas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

- Hinata...

- Y-Yo... también te amo... pero no puedo dejarte morir... no quiero. - La abrazó sintiendo aquel tacto más íntimo que nunca.

- Yo no quiero dejarte ir... - Susurró.

- Sasuke-kun... ¿Porque? - Preguntó referente a sus motivos.

- Mi familia, mi vida, todo en si me tiene cansado... soy un bastardo, cada día veo a Fugaku golpear a mi madre, y... - Suspiró. Nadie sabía eso, nunca lo dijo. - También me violaron.

- ¿Q-Que? - Preguntó ella sorprendida.

- No preguntes. - Susurró incómodo.

- Sasuke-kun... ¿Enserio lo quieres? - El asintió. - Be-Bésame. - La miró extrañado.

Ella le suplicaba con la mirada aquello y él no se lo negó.

La besó.

Sus labios estaban fríos como el hielo.

Su corazón se aceleró.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire por lo que se separó.

- N-No me sueltes nunca. - Susurró ella.

El solo asintió.

Ahora solo serían ellos dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura esperaba impaciente a Sasuke, el moreno se estaba demorando cosa que la inquietaba bastante. A lo lejos vio como Itachi se acercaba corriendo por lo que actuó de inmediato.

- ¡Itachi-kun! - El aludido la miró.

- Sakura-san, ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó agitado mirando de un lado al otro.

- Sasuke-kun me pidió que te entregara esto. - Señaló el maletín. - Me dijo que lo esperáramos aquí, ya no tarda. - El Uchiha asintió recibiendo el maletín.

Intrigado lo abrió temiendo que algo no estaba bien.

Dentro del maletín que utilizaban en el instituto pudo ver una hoja suelta. La sacó viendo nombres en cada una hasta que encontró la suya.

**Mi tiempo se acaba.**

**Estoy agradecido porque aunque los alejara de mí siempre buscaban la manera de acercarse. Itachi, lamento dejarte Nissan. Mamá, odio nunca haberlo dicho pero Fugaku me violó cuando era un niño, allí fue donde mi pesadilla comenzó. Sakura, durante años te rechazé pero me es imposible no apresiarte, eres como una hermana para mí. Naruto, al parecer la historia se repite, yo no te amo, ni loco lo haría pero si la amo a ella.**

**Itachi cuida a mamá, lamento dejarte hermano pero no puedo más.**

**Naruto cuida a Sakura, cumple tu promesa, yo cumpliré la mía.**

**Ahora solo me despido, mi tiempo se acaba, mi vida se acorta y la hora de estar con ella pronto llegará. **

**Por fin seré libre, por fin haré lo que quiero, por fin llegó mi momento.**

Al leer aquello sintió que moría, esa duda que lo molestó todo el día era cierta, Sasuke... se iba a suicidar.

Soltó el maletín emprendiendo una carrera contra el tiempo. Corrió hacia el establecimiento pero unos gritos lo dejaron paralizado.

Sakura gritaba.

- ¡SASUKE! - Pudo ver en cámara lenta como su pequeño hermano saltaba del edificio cayendo contra el pavimento de un solo golpe.

Su corazón se detuvo, estaba inmóvil, aquello que acababa de ver era la muerte de su amado hermano.

Vio como la chica corría hasta el, también lo hizo ilusionado de verlo con vida.

Rogaba verlo con vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al lanzarse desde la azotea lo hizo con Hinata quien tomaba su mano derecha con tal fuerza que le daba la confianza de nunca dejarlo ir.

Se lanzó sintiendo aquella acción la más descabellada pero agradable posible.

Sentía que su alma se despegaba de su cuerpo, luego un fuerte golpe que fue mortal.

De Uchiha Sasuke solo quedaba aquel cuerpo inmóvil y casi destrozado, su cuerpo ante el impacto había quedado de una forma extraña.

Escuchó sollozos. Gritos.

Luego pudo verse frente a su cuerpo, Sakura gritaba e Itachi le sacudía en un vano intento por despertarlo.

Sonrió amargamente.

Esas dos personas allí junto a su cuerpo hacían parte importante de su vida. Siempre lo fueron aunque no lo quizo admitir.

Tal vez si su niñez no hubiera sido destrozada por el degenerado de su "padre", tal vez si no hubiera sufrido tanto ahora estaría vivo y tal vez estaría con Sakura.

Pero el tal vez no existe y lo que ahora existía era su muerte.

- Sasuke-kun. - La vio tomada de su mano derecha, le sonreía tristemente mientras posaba su mirada en ellos.

- Cuando morí los vi a todos. Naruto-kun lloraba, Hanabi-chan le gritaba a mi padre y Nissan trataba de despertarme. Ellos te aman. - Susurró.

- No hay marcha atrás, está decidido. - Respondió viendo impotente como esos dos lloraban incontrolables.

Luego una tercera persona apareció.

- Naruto-kun... - Susurró ella. Sonrió al verlo, siempre supo que el rubio era apuesto pero no sabía que al crecer sería un adonis. Luego vio a la chica, parecía una muñeca de brillantes colores, era una belleza total.

- Lo siento, Nissan. - Susurró impotente.

Le dolía dejarlo, Itachi siempre trató de hacerlo feliz pero para Sasuke la felicidad se había perdido en aquel hoyo negro que llamaba corazón.

- Adiós Naruto-kun. - Se despidió la Hyuuga notando como este los veía al instante.

- Dobe. - Sonrió.

El Uzumaki los miró, ambos sonreían y el parecía una magdalena. Les sonrió abrazando a la peli rosa quien lloraba desconsolada en su pecho.

Era una despedida.

- Te veré luego. - Soltó el Uchiha desapareciendo junto a Hinata.

Aquel día Sakura lloró como nunca devastada ante la muerte de aquel chico a quien amaba no como un hombre si no como su hermano, él era su vida.

Itachi recogió la hoja encontrando el nombre de su madre, el de Naruto, y el de Sakura.

Al leerla comprendió algo que lo devastó.

Su padre no solo les hacía la vida un infierno, también violó a su pequeño hermano.

Sakura era la segunda mujer más amada para el Uchiha.

Su madre era la mujer más perfecta del mundo.

Sasuke quería morir desde hace mucho tiempo y...

Estaba enamorado de una chica llamaba Hinata.

Su corazón se oprimió al ver como los médicos forenses se llevaban el cuerpo de su hermano.

Al parecer esta era la despedida.

- Lamento no haber hecho nada. - Se disculpó el rubio.

- ¿Quién es Hinata? - El rubio sonrió melancólico.

- Mi amiga de la infancia. Ella murió igual... - El moreno lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Está muerta? - El rubio asintió.

- Intenté ayudarlo pero él me dejó claro que... no había salvación para él.

Itachi suspiró entregándole la carta al rubio.

- Sasuke. - Respondió dejando al Uzumaki allí. Luego caminó hacia Sakura quien se encontraba en un shock mental. - Sakura. - La aludida le miró.

Naruto se acercó entregándole la carta a ella.

Ella asintió recibiendola.

La vio llorar, devastada, triste, ella también quería a su hermano.

Al poco tiempo vio aparecer a su madre entregándole la carta.

- No... No... No, ¡No! - Gritó la mujer.

Su hijo estaba muerto.

Su amado Sasuke había muerto por su culpa.

- Lo siento madre. - Susurró Sasuke viendo dolido como su madre lloraba devastada.

Le dolía bastante verlos así.

A todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 días después~**

Ese día era el entierro del Uchiha.

Pocas personas fueron, su madre, su hermano, Sakura y Naruto, algunos compañeros de clase quienes le apreciaban a pesar de su carácter.

Todos estaban allí llorando la pérdida del genio Uchiha, de Sasuke, Sasuke-kun, todos tristes.

Mikoto aún no se recuperaba sintiendo innecesario seguir viviendo. Itachi se sentía culpable.

Todos sentían culpa por no haber hecho algo antes.

Sakura lloraba sintiéndose indefensa al perderlo, ella se lo había dicho, sin Sasuke su vida no sería completa y así era. Sentía su corazón hecho pedazos.

Naruto se sentía aún más culpable, él sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha pero no lo detuvo, a la final le fue imposible luchar contra la muerte de nuevo.

Otra vez debía despedirse de alguien a quien quería.

- Supongo que es el fin. - Susurró viendo como todos se alejaban de ellos.

Hubiera deseado salvarlos a ambos, a Hinata y Sasuke.

De nada servía ser tan entusiasta después de todo siempre perdía a las personas importantes en su vida.

Sin pensarlo miró a Sakura quien abrazaba a Mikoto, ambas lloraban destrozadas.

Se preguntó si la perdería, tuvo miedo, bastante pero recordó lo que le prometió.

Sasuke le había dejado a su cuidado a Sakura y él debía cumplir su palabras.

- Adiós, Teme. - Susurró sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

Era hora de dejarlo ir, Hinata estaba con él, ella estaba feliz junto a Sasuke por lo que no se debía sentir mal.

Estaban juntos.

Se amaban.

Y el solo esperaría hasta el día de su muerte para verlos de nuevo.

Al Teme y a Hinata-chan. Esta vez para no dejarlos ir nunca.

- No es una despedida, nos vemos luego Teme, Hinata-chan. - Susurró el sonriendo ante la imagen de los dos morenos al fin felices.

Por fin juntos.

* * *

**Agradecemos el haberse tomado su tiempo para leer este Fic.**

**Como ven nos tomó bastante terminarlo, la inspiración a veces se perdía y volvía por lo que hasta ahora lo terminamos.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Nuestro estilo es el amor extraño, ¿Les gusta?**

**¡Comenten sus opiniones!**

**Hana y Kana.**


End file.
